fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tochi Tate
YET IN CONSTRUCTION /!\ TOCHI WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ Tochi Tate (土地盾) is a Fairy Tail Mage since she joined the guild in X780. She gave birth to a daughter, Haru, in X792. Despised in her hometown for being the "Forest's Witch"'s offspring, she kept the nickname the inhabitants gave her mother, adding "Echo" to it, to always remember she yet have to take her revenge. Inexpressive and quiet, Tochi is very reserved and bitter, as well as a complete mystery in her guild. Only some of them were smart or kind enough to pierce her emotionless shield, discovering her real, hidden personnality. She'd rather spend her time alone, writing, than with friends though. She died in X796 due to the Hanahaki Disease. She refused the surgical removal, finally accepting the feelings she struggled with during 16 years. Appearance Tochi is a skinny mage of medium height, with regular sized breasts. Her hairstyle changed over years, but her favorite is a side ponytail she ties with a green ribbon she inherited from her mother. Her hair color is a rather dark brown, while her eyes are green. Most of the time, she is completely inexpressive but sometimes, her face is tainted of her inner emotion, reflecting what she's thinking about. In X784, she wears a long green dress with white lace, and a leather belt with a metal buckle. She also wears black polished shoes. Her hair is tied in two ponytails and her favorite ribbon is bind on her left wrist. In X791, she completely changed. Insted of a cute dress matching her naïve personnality, she wears a green tank top with laces, a black miniskirt and sloppy worn off brown boots. She also bears a green wrist band on each hand and a green choker. Her ribbon is holding her side ponytail in place. In X792, she looks much more sweet and mature. Her hair is longer, looser and her clothes, a plain green dress and a black cape, are more comfortable to support her pregnancy. She still wears the same boots and choker, but her ribbon is nowhere to be seen. She have bandages on her right arm to prevent her friends from seeing her nasty self-inflicted scars. In X793, she is wearing much more pratical clothes due to her new state of mother. These clothes are a green long-sleeved shirt with nude shoulders and white lace, a black short and longer brown boots. She cut her hair short. The only accessory she's still bearing is her choker. Personality Tochi is a quiet and shy mage, hidding behind her apathetic shield to prevent her real self to be revealed. Her lack of speech often discourage the few people that try to engage a conversation with her but it doesn't bother her, she really hates to stand out. In truth, she's kind and wise, always putting others before her even when she shouldn't. Her mind is full of knowledge she gathered by reading lots of books. Since her arrival, she have an huge crush on Natsu but, due to her pessimistic nature, she'll never make the first move, convinced he'll do the right choice alone. Very secretive about herself, only a few earned her friendship by breaking through the walls she built around her. They are the only ones knowing about her past and her hidden feelings. Because they proved themselves worth of her secrets, she'll protect them no matter the cost, and when they're in danger, she reveals an enraged side of her you'd better not piss off. Also very self-conscious of how others perceive her, Tochi would do anything to stop her bitter and ugly side to be seen. She despises her gullible and romantic nature, would do anything to stand out of people's way, erase herself and suffer in silence so conflicts would never rise and she wouldn't have to make choices she'll regret. It would be perfect if nobody had to worry about her and suffer, she would then live and dissapear like she never existed but it's okay. She's a witch, after all. Tochi is noticeable by her love for reading, which is how she, Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became sort of friends : through their mutual love of books. She also shares her love for writing with Lucy. Magic and Abilities Green Magic (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō): A supportive Magic capable of controlling nature, while stated to have little to no offensive capabilities. Tochi uses it mostly to support and protect her friends in combat, can instantly create any kinds of plants for various purposes, with some of them even having the ability to move on their own at high speed to a desired destination. She isn't always using it for good though. Tochi learned this Magic in a book her mother brought back of her travels. * Vines (Unnamed) : '''Thin vines grow out of the ground, with or without hand gesture, to lauch themselves toward their target. They can vary in size. Tochi uses this spell all the time, for different purposes, such as trap an ennemy or grab something she can't reach. ** '''Thorns (Unnamed) : Basically the same spell than Vines, but with sharper and thorny vines, with almost the same use. She can use it to hurt an ennemy while ensnared or for basic murder. She only did the latter once, in an excess of madness. ** Climbing Plants (Unnamed) : Tochi makes climbing plants grow around a building to hide or to protect it, like she did with her childhood home and with Happy and Natsu's House during their dissapearance. * Forest Shield : Tochi claps her hands on the ground, where appears a gigantic green magic circle. Trees then grow around her, inside the magic circle. The more she'll use magic, the bigger and larger the trees and circle will be. If she isn't careful enough, this spell can consume all her magic in once, as shown during the Phantom Lord Arc. * Odorant Flowers (Unnamed) : ' Plants with a strong smell grow out of the ground to affect Tochi's assailants in different ways. Before directly making them grow around her, she only made one grow to collect her perfume in vials she threw on her ennemies. ** '''Fart Flower : ' Tochi make a plant with a very bad smell grow next to her, to prank or to knock out an ennemy. It's very effective on Natsu or Gajeel for exemple. ** 'Sleep-Inducing Flower (Unnamed) : ' Like Sleep Magic, the perfume the flower releases put the person that smells it into sleep. * '''Healing Plants : Plants with the ability to heal someone if used in a special way. Tochi never use this type of spell during combat, because the raw plant in itself is mostly useless. It needs to be cooked or treated. When prepared, Tochi puts it into vials she is keeping close. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) : Tochi is skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, a magic she never showed to anyone but Mirajane and Natsu, and only to fool the latter. She is able to perform Basic '''and '''Intermediate transformations. However, this costs her an incredible amount of magic, so she doesn't use it daily or in combat. Mirajane taught her this magic along with Natsu, Lucy and Happy, but while they gave up quickly, she pursued her training in secret. Keen Intellect : Tochi has proven herself to be a very intelligent and logical Mage. She was able to read through the lines of letters her mother exchanged with an unknown consignee. She also was able to figure out Natsu loved Lucy before anyone could. However, Tochi can only think straight when her mind isn't clouded by thoughts of failing loved ones, triggered by witnessing them hurt, or by her own fears and insecurities. Deep Knowledge : '''Due to all the scientific and medical books she read most of her childhood, Tochi have a deep knowledge of plants, Fiore's geography and health. She can for exemple declare a plant is poisoned in a few seconds or find her way in a forest she's never been to before. Her skills don't apply to cities and people. '''Medical Skills : '''Tochi is an Healing Mage, it's her only role to take care of her comrades' health. It implies she can put a tourniquet on, bandage the others' wounds, give plant medecine when needed and perform CPR. These skills are very helpful in the middle of a battle. '''Great Photographic Memory : '''Tochi is shown having an excellent visual memory. She is able to memorise the contents of an entire book with 95% accuracy after reading it three times. Small amounts of information only take one reading. It can help her other skills daily in situations her intellect alone couldn't. '''Equipment Bottomless Bag : '''A leather satchel she carries everywhere with her. It seems average and worn, but it actually is an enchanted bag that works like Requip Magic. It can carry more than a hundred items and only obeys to its owner. Tochi fills it with vials, books and first aid supplies, sometimes with snacks for long travels. * '''Books : '''Tochi always carry some books with her in case she's bored, but it can be a very helpful item when she is facing hard enigmas and puzzles. They aren't really needed daily, though, Tochi can memorise them whole. * '''First Aid Kit : '''As an healer, Tochi always bring it with her. It saved her and her partners countless times, especially in the middle of the battlefield, when her allies are too hurt to fight and cannot wait for an actual medic to heal them. ** '''Bandages & Wound Dressings : '''She is careful not to let them reach their end, and always keep an extra roll of bandages in case she doesn't have enough. She keeps wound dressings in a tiny pocket, if needed. * '''Vials : '''Tochi's bag is full of vials filled of perfume, spores and remedies she previously madeto help her in combat. It can save her life or her allies', as shown numerous times, and is as efficient in close and long-range fights. However, neither Tochi nor her friends are imune to them and Tochi needs to be sure it will not affect her friends before using it. ** '''Healing Items : '''Items collected from plants, treated and put into vials to be used for healing when necessary. *** '''Potions : '''Made to be drunk in order to heal. *** '''Ointment : Made to be applied in order to heal. ** Helping Items : Items collected from plants, treated and put into vials to be used in combat when necessary. *** Sleep-inducing spores / perfume : An odorant potion that induce everyone that smells it into sleep when opened. *** Fart perfume : '''A perfume that smells really bad and can disturb to knock out an ennemy when opened. Is very effective on persons with a good nose. Often used as a prank. '''Green Choker : '''The gold medal she wears was something she found in Happy and Natsu's House when cleaning it, during their dissapearance. She kept it and tied it to a choker, to never forget him completely. '''History Tochi was born on January 22nd X770 in a small house hidden in Lilac Forest. Her mother, Ethya Tate, settled in this tiny abandonned house, a few months before giving birth, to hide from someone. Sadly, Tochi never knew who her mother was trying to avoid. Little Tochi grew up in the forest during eight years, unallowed to quit it. She busied herself with the books her mother brought back of the outside world. Soon, she became very skilled in healing and could use a bit of Green Magic. She was often bandaging her mother, who frequently got into fights. Ethya never spoke a word about this but often praised her daughter, proud of her own little medic. At age four, Tochi promised she would become a great doctor and to seal this pledge, Ethya gave her the green ribbon she always wore, the only gift she kept from her husband. Four years later, their peaceful life came to an end. Not much is known about this event due to the trauma it inflicted to Tochi, who refused to talk any further about it. One day of summer X778, her mother got back of her travel, seemingly in a hurry, and forced her daughter to pack her things, to run away as quick as she could and to hide, swearing she'll be back for her. But she never was. It was the last time Tochi would see Ethya alive. During the two years following this event, the witch's daughter only lived of stealing and fights. Heart filled with burning hatred, she placed traps around her house so no one would ever harm the place with the memories it contained. This lifestyle continued until Tochi's encounter with Makarov. In July X780, Tochi met the 3rd Master of Fairy Tail while she was reading a book. Very suspicious, she threatened him with death if he tried to do her any harm. But as the conversation unfold calmly, she understood he had no intention to do so and listened to him. He asked her if she wasn't lonely or wanted to meet children her age, said there were lots of them in his guild. He then invited her to join it. Even if the offer seemed suspect, she accepted. The next day, she left her childhood home to follow the strange man where he was leading her. Soon, they arrived in Magnolia, stopping in front of the First Fairy Tail Building so Tochi could admire it. Inside, like the old man said, she met the members, that were mostly older than her, but they were still children. Suddently very shy, she had trouble introducing herself to the others, but succeded in the end. Noticing a pink-haired teen whose name was Natsu Dragneel smiling kindly to her, she couldn't help but blush. According to the fairy tales she read, it was love at the first sight. Sadly, a white-haired girl in a pink dress named Lisanna Strauss was already filling the role, so she swallowed her feelings down, hoping they would dissapear along the way. It was only a crush, right ? From that day on, she lived with her newfound friends in Fairy Tail, secretly hoping someday, she would obtain her happy ending... Phantom Lord Arc During the Guild War between Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord Guild, Tochi is first seen in the First Fairy Tail Building's basement, leaning against a wall near Makarov, emotionless. When Lucy notices her, she gets curious and ask Mirajane Strauss about her, while Natsu is arguing with their Master. Mirajane quickly answers : her name is Tochi Tate, and she is an old member. Due to her secrecy, she is barely noticeable and is a complete mystery. Later on, when the guild discovers Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy nailed to a tree, her calm façade totally vanished to be remplaced by total fury. We can see her clenching her fists, letting tears of rage falling on her cheeks. It is later revealed through a flashback that Levy was her first friend in the guild. Engulfed with rage, she rushes to Phantom Lord along with her comrades to declare war. In the middle of the battle, she is easily progressing : she throws vials filled with sleep-inducing spores, make various plants who only attack her enemies grow around her, completely dedicated to bring revenge to her friend. But when Makarov falls from above, she freeze with utter horror. When Fairy Tail retreats, she is visibly shaken, wiping her frustrated tears away. She follows Bisca and Alzack to Porlyusica's house, giving to the injured Makarov first aid while taking him there. She is surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious master in the face. Demanding an explanation, she is told it is punishment for having rushed into things without considering his age. The woman then angrily demands to know why the three of them are still around, which prompts Tochi to try and convince the healing Mage to let her stay, stating that she's worried for her master and can help healing him. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for the ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Airspace Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the three "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way and prompting them to leave. Back at the guild, she is briefly seen packing more vials, expressionless.It is yet implied she's tried not to cry again. When the ground begins to shake, she rushes outside to see Phantom Lord's headquarters walking towards the guild. Jose then reveals the powerful Jupiter Cannon, and orders it to be fired. Fairy Tail panics, but Erza is resolved to stop the cannon blast herself, to much protest. Requipping into her Adamantine Armor, Erza prepares herself to take the full brunt of the blast, but before she could, Tochi gets in her way, terrorised by the idea of her dying. In a desperate attempt to shield her guild, she uses all her magic to cast the Forest Shield to deviate or to weaken the blast, proudly saying it is only her purpose. In the end, Tochi ends heavily injured and Erza's armor is almost shattered, but the latter is safe and can still fight. The young mage is brought to the Healing Mage to be healed. During the guild's reconstruction, Tochi, covered with bandages, is seen helping in the background, even if Mirajane told her not to exert too much so soon. Unable to carry objects any further, she accepts her defeat and stops helping. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc It is stated that she's gone for a mission shortly after Team Natsu's return. Daphne Arc She witnesses Wendy Marvell's induction into the guild, surprised to meet someone her age she can spend time with. She also learns she masters the Sky Dragon's Healing Spell, that allows her to heal people, like Tochi can do with the plants she makes with her Green Magic. When Wendy notices they share the same kind of magic, she starts asking Tochi for tips. It's the beginning of their friendship. A week after Wendy's arrival, Tochi is seen next to her, helping her to examine the request board. They are approached by Lucy and Levy, who both want Wendy to go on her first mission with their respective groups. As Wendy is about to choose, Lucy tells Tochi she was surprised the Green Magic user could actually bond with Levy and Wendy. For the first time, Tochi talks to Lucy : she is wondering if the Celestial Spirit mage really is writing stories, like Levy said. She then asks if she could eventually read them, revealing with hesitation she is fond of books and is dreaming to become a famous author. Thus begun her third friendship. When Wendy leaves with Natsu, Happy and Carla, she waves her shyly, hoping everything will be like she wanted. Later on, Tochi, along with Lucy and Erza, is worried about her friend and Natsu, having a really bad feeling about this. She doesn't seem to care about Grey. When Lucy and Erza are leaving to search them, she asks them to bring back Wendy and Natsu sound and safe. Erza kindly comforts her as Tochi look at her in awe. When the Dragonoid reaches Magnolia, she is seen fighting with her guildmates, and when Natsu orders them to destroy the Dragonoid at all costs, even if it means that he should be destroyed with it, Tochi is cringing at the thought. She cries she could never do such a thing. She then combines her magic with Fairy Tail's, to produce fire that Natsu could ingest. As she sees Natsu defeating Daphne, she is again crying, this time with utter admiration and relief. Without any sense of shame, Tochi runs to hug Natsu, relieved. She celebrates his return with her guild. Edolas Arc Tochi, much like everyone else in the Guild, is excited in her own way by the news regarding Gildarts Clive - Fairy Tail's ace member and strongest Mage - returning to the Guild after three years of absence, and is waiting for him alongside the others. All of them are shocked to hear that not even Gildarts himself could complete the 100 years job he set out to take. She and the other members of Fairy Tail, aside from Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla, are subsequently sucked into the parallel world Edolas by the Animadimensional gate. In Edolas, the town is turned into a giant chunk of Lacrima, which will later be destroyed to supply Edolas with never-ending Magic. However, everyone is saved from such a fate by Mystogan's intervention, with him reversing the sucking process of Anima and throwing all of Edolas' Magic into Earth Land. The town of Magnolia, alongside all of its inhabitants and the Fairy Tail members, is restored to normal, and the Guild is later shocked when they discover that the Lisanna who was in Edolas also came back with them, moreover that she is the Lisanna they all once knew. Tenrou Island Arc After Lisanna's welcoming party and the following "brawl", Lucy witnesses Tochi escaping the asleep guild and decides to follow her. It leads her to the cherry trees, where took place previously the Blossom-Viewing Festival, while it starts snowing. Tochi brings back to life the biggest tree, then sit to its feet and bursts into tears. Cold and worried, the Celestial Spirit Mage reveals herself, which results in Tochi blushing in shame. Seeing that Lucy is shivering, she takes a blanket out of her satchel and offers it to the freezing mage, who then sits next to her and asks why she's crying. When Tochi answers it isn't her problem, the conversation escalates quickly, resulting in Tochi yelling on Lucy, stating that unlike her, the blonde mage can have whatever she wants. She compares herself to a witch, while Lucy is the princess that eventually ends married to the prince. Unable to change Tochi's mind on this statment, she offers to write a fairy tale with a witch getting an happy ending just for her, so she won't cry about it anymore. Very moved, Tochi retorts she'll get many bad criticisms, but Lucy don't care. Later on, she is seen near the bar, not even paying attention to the rush for missions. When Lucy leaves along with all her friends for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, she promises to start the story for Tochi when she gets back, waving her with excitment. Unfortunately, for seven years, Tochi thought it might only have been a lie... X791 Arc Before she is actually seen, we learns from Macao Conbolt that Tochi barely frequents the guild anymore, always on missions, in the forest or somewhere else. According to him, it's such a shame that such a nice girl ended with such an awful personality. When she finally comes back, having learned the missing members of Fairy Tail mysteriously reappeared, she seems horrified rather than relieved or delighted. First, her old friends don't recognise her, but they quickly remember her old self and are happy to see her. But she still isn't happy, and while everyone smile and hug, she flees, too overwhelmed to participate. We then learns through an inner monologue why she's acting that way : during the past 7 years, she did her best to forget everything about the missing members, to suppress the unbearable pain that came with Natsu's dissapearance, her sunshine. However, no matter how hard she tried, her crush didn't go away. It came back stronger, and she had to agree it was way more that just a crush. Lately, she was close to success, and she could have completely erased her painful feelings for them if they didn't come back all of the suddent, out of nowhere. After years of building-up hatred and jealousy, already knowing she doesn't stand a chance with Natsu, she can't afford her awful feelings to come back and torment her, she can't let her dear friends, that left her with the image of a shy and quiet little sister, see her so ugly actual self. Terrified they'd leave if they saw the real her, she rejects them one by one, in order not to be hurt. If she leaves them first, they couldn't leave her, because she already did ! She then wouldn't feel the crushing pain that came with abandonment ! But she does seem to suffer when she sees that Lucy's hurt by her rejection... There is one person she can't turn away : no matter how hard she tries, she can't bear to reject Natsu. She didn't keep his house safe under climbing plants and saved Natsu and Happy's hidden money for nothing ! Shyly, she gives them their belongings back, trying to keep Natsu from slipping away from her while he seems to do so. Unable to choose between staying with her friends but getting hurt and leaving them but ending the pain, she is stuck and decides to avoid Fairy Tail to avoid the choice itself. Key of the Starry Sky Arc Tochi isn't seen at all during this arc, but it isn't because she's gone to a mission. She is just trying to avoid her missing friends that came back, to chase away old ghosts that torment her. Grand Magic Games Arc Tartaros Arc Timeskip Note: This arc is completely made up by me, Tochi's owner, and the events that occur in this arc are supposed to be barely known through flashbacks. Reading it isn't absolutely necessary, but it helps to understand the rest. Shortly after Fairy Tail's disbanding, a completely crushed Tochi runs away from Magnolia to retreat to her childhood home, hoping to find comfort within it. The small wooden house was left untouched, thanks to the climbing plants and traps she set up around her homeplace. During a few days, she stays completely mute, in a pure state of shock, due to the terrifying events she just got through. It's the calm before the storm. Avatar Arc Alvarez Empire Arc Relationships * 'Natsu Dragneel : '''Even if Natsu always considered himself Tochi's friend, for her, he is more like an unreachable goal, the incarnation of her dreams. Because she has a crush on him since she joined the guild, she tends to have too much esteem for him, to consider him flawless. Too shy and pessimistic to confess, she just stand after him, always left behind, running hopelessly to reach his silhouette and his feelings. * '''Lucy Heartfillia : '''Tochi and Lucy used to be very close friends, mostly talking of books and writing. As Tochi's closest friend, she heard many confessions from the younger girl, and always did her best to erase the girl's insecurities. However, when Lucy got back of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, she faced an harsh and bitter version of the little girl she left, that tried to reduce their old relationship to ashes. Luckly, their close link came back to life in X792, and lasted 'til Tochi's death. * '''Grey Fullbuster : '''It's not that she doesn't like him, he just don't interest her at all. He can sometimes be a silent pal to hang out with without a word, but there's nothing special between these two. * '''Erza Scarlett : '''When she was younger, Erza was an exemplary older sister for Tochi, a model of kindness, strenght and the second absolute authority she knew in the guild. She got angry, but never at her. In her young mind, Tochi wanted to become as good as her. Alas, as she grew up, her admiration totally vanished into thin air and she gave up her dreams. Now, she considers Erza to be her equal and when they talk, there isn't any little or big sister. Trivia * Tochi's name literally means "Local Shield", I wanted it to represent her will to protect her relatives, so strong that it would be her own name. * Her favorite type of books are fairy tales, they were the first books she could read. I first had the idea of Tochi liking fairy tales because I wanted Tochi to be a very metaphorical person, comparing herself to toxic flowers and witches, and to be a gullible little pumpkin, and then I realised it made an excellent pun. * She have a special liking of the color green for no reason. (I do too.) * She doesn't have any favorite food, she really like anything simple to cook because she's really bad at cooking. * Tochi's hobby is writing, not only novels like Lucy but also poems. It's her way of escaping her thoughts. * If Tochi was brave enough to take place in a karaoke contest, she would be high ranked. She have a beautiful voice, but never used it to its full potential due to her shyness, so nobody knows. * She isn't a very clean person. It's not that she doesn't like baths and such, it's more her lazyness that results in her lack of hygiene. * Despite the fact that she lived in a forest most of her life, bugs are her nemesis. She especially hates spiders. * The dress she was wearing when she joined the guild is actually a night dress. She just put a jacket on it. * Tochi absolutely hates tatoos. Someone had to explain to her it was the only way to recognise her as a Fairy Tail Mage before she could accept it. She wanted it to be on her lower back so she would never get to look at it. * I never planned to create Tochi in the first place because I thought my characters aren't worthy of standing near real, official characters, especially a bad written self-insert. But when she came into life, she started obsessing me and I couldn't leave her inside my head. I still think she isn't worthy of the title "Natsu's girlfriend", so that's why she never got the guy. (Spending all your life for someone, dying for him, and knowing deeply inside this person doesn't give a shit and will end with someone else, but still wishing for his happiness... I should stop writing tragic backstories.) Quotes * (To Erza) ''"Don't worry, I am only pursuing my duty ! I'll protect my friends' smile, no matter what ! What kind of Tate would I be if I couldn't even be everyone's local shield ?!" * (To Lucy) "You don't understand... Witches never have an happy ending in fairy tales. So why would it be any different for me ?" * (To herself) "If I shall become the villain for my friends to finally be happy, I'll do it. Nothing is more precious to me than their smiling faces. It doesn't matter if I'm not a part of this happiness... I'm a witch, after all." * (To herself) "I won't let it happen again... I won't let myself be taken advantage of anymore ! Even if it means stealing it from others, I shall grab my own happiness, like any witch would have done !"Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Deceased